comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Legends of Tomorrow (s1 ep02 Pilot)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW LEGENDS OF TOMORROW YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by Comicbook.com The episode opens as the Waverider descends in Norway, 1975. Rip says Boardman had theorized this is where Savage was. When they Hawks suggest they could go back and save Boardman, Rip says they can’t change things that they were involved in, or there would be catastrophic effects not the time stream. Rip says they’re heading for a weapons sale that Savage is participating in. Ray, Snart and Rip all squabble about who will be in charge, but when they get there, it’s Stein who surprises everyone by yelling at the guard and scaring their way in. Once inside, there’s a group of terrorists and criminals all there to bid on a warhead…including Damien Darhk and a pair of Ghosts. Savage isn’t a buyer, though — he’s the seller. They successfully win the auction, but when Savage gets suspicious of them, he offers a discount to whoever brings him the group’s heads. A fight breaks out, and the Hawks — along with Jax — join in. Finally, Ray pops out of Stein’s pocket at miniature size and joins the fray as well. Savage watches it all with great interest until the Hawks come at him. They want to take him in, but he sets the bomb to go off to cover his exit. Ray shrinks down to try and deactivate it, but just speeds up the countdown. With only 30 seconds left, Firestorm takes the bomb as far away as possible while the others continue to fight — with a part of Ray’s tech being damaged in the fight. When the bomb goes off, Firestorm successfully takes all the energy in. Back at the Waverider, Rip yells at the team — one of Savage’s cronies found a piece of Palmer’s technology, and now the present is in danger because Savage will be able to develop a weapon way too powerful to be countered in 1975. Rip says time isn’t “solid” yet, but they have very little time to save their present from the mistake they’ve made in the past. In Rip’s office, the Hawks mourn the loss of a son they barely knew. In the pocket of Boardman’s jacket, Hawkman finds a newspaper clipping about an Egyptian blade that Hawkgirl can identify as the one Savage used to kill them in their first lives. In the Waverider, the team figures out that the only way they can track Ray’s suit with the available technology in 1975 is to get in touch with the young Stein, who was developing such a technology right around this time. The Hawks come to tell the team about the dagger — that it can be used to kill Savage, provided Hawkgirl can summon enough memories of their past lives to read an incantation inscribed on the blade. It’s decided that while the Rogues and Ray will try to steal the dagger, Stein will go with Jax and Sara to get a device from his younger self’s lab. In Ivy Town, the trio almost immediately see his younger self. Stein introduces himself to his younger self as Professor Elon Musk. The trio say they’re coming to pick his brain about alpha particles. “Marty” is very full of himself and has a little crush on Sara. He invites them to smoke some pot and talk about physics. On the Waverider, the Hawks try to retrieve some of Kendra’s memories so she can read the incantation. She gets a flashback, seeing the pair of them making love, but when Hawkman makes a move on her, she leaves. At Savage’s base, he has already deduced that the Legends are from the future. He gives his people 24 hours to reverse-engineer Palmer’s tech. At the house where the Egyptian knife is housed, Ray rewires the security pad outside. It’s a dummy box, though, and security guards come. The Rogues take them down pretty quickly. In Marty’s lab, he pontificates about his alpha particle tracker, and goes to get some snacks for the munchies his pot has inspired. While he’s gone, Stein starts going through Marty’s lab looking of the particle tracker. During the conversation with Jax and Sara, he tells them that this is the month he’s set to meet his future wife, so he doesn’t want Sara to keep flirting with Marty. At the house with the dagger, the Rogues start looking around for all the other stuff they an steal. Ray objects, and the three of them start to scuffle.It sets off another alarm and a cage drops down around them. In Marty’s lab, Stein finds the particle tracker — but is caught by Marty, who threatens to call the police on them. Stein tells him that he’s being interviewed for a profile in an upcoming Wells Journal. He plays to his younger self’s ego, and asks to borrow the tracker so they can photograph it. Marty rejects them, and Sara knocks him out with a bong. They get ready to take the tracker, but Stein sets an alarm clock next to his unconscious younger self so he doesn’t miss a party tonight and with it, the opportunity to meet his wife. At the dagger house, Rory goes to trigger a system default, while Snart and Ray bicker in the cage. On board the Waverider, Kendra comes to apologize to Carter for running off, but he admits he’s pressuring her unfairly. She starts trying to meditate again so she can remember her previous lives, and when she does, she sees Khufu present the dagger to her. On it is an inscription: a poem about rebirth. The pair start to kiss. Kendra wakes up and remembers that the poem promised they’d be together forever. At Savage’s lab, Stein, Jax and Sara have found Ray’s tech. Sara jumps down, beats up most of the men in the room and takes the tech back. At the house, Savage drags Rory at gunpoint to the cage. On the Waverider, Stein looks down at his hand to see that his wedding ring has vanished. He’s starting to worry about damage to the timeline when Marty shows up and demands answers. At his home, Savage has figured out the team is from the future. He monologues for a while, asking them to call the team; he wants to see the Hawks. On the Waverider, Stein is angry that they’ve screwed up his past. Jax tells him to stop being so hard on himself. The pair head to the bridge to shoo Marty away. They get the call from Snart and Rory, and head to Savage’s mansion to face him. Outside, Snart gives the Hawks their dagger, and they head inside while the rest of the team take on his security team outside. Hawkman stabs Savage, but forgets the poem and is stabbed for his trouble. Savage tells him that since the blade belonged to Shayera, it must be her who wields it to kill him. He steps aside while she tends to Carter, who dies in her arms, his soul seemingly entering Savage. Savage stabs her as well, but before she dies, The Atom blasts him out of the room. The team brings Kendra onto the Waverider, where they send her to the medical bay. Gideon tends to her wound, but Kendra regains consciousness and is upset she didn’t get to tell Carter she remembered their love. On the bridge, Rip tells the team that they’re stuck in 1975 for a while; a time jump right now might aggravate what are currently stable injuries. Rip brings Stein to the university, where he reveals he encouraged Marty to attend the mixer. Not far away, Marty is kissing Clarissa for the first time and Stein’s wedding ring returns. Back on the Waverider, Rip asks the team if they’re still with him. They all agree that they’re in, especially after Carter’s death. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Legends of Tommorrow Category:Rip Hunter Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Firestorm - Professor Martin Stein Category:Jax Jackson Category:Sara Lance - White Canary Category:Hawkman Category:Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Category:Captain Cold Category:Heatwave Category:Waverider Category:Gideon Category:Vandal Savage Category:Chronos Category:Damien Darhk